


Her Name Is Bernadette

by Random_Fics10



Series: After Underground [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Rare Pairings, after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: There’s peace through Mobotropolis, and now Aleena has a secret to share with her children.





	1. Her Name...

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t what I was supposed to be writing.
> 
> But it’s important to what I am supposed to be writing.
> 
> Also this is technically in the same universe as the Wedding story I did so there’s that.

Robotnik’s defeated, and the Hedgehogs are back where they all belong...

Or, so they thought...

After a year of peace and happiness, the four ruling together, Aleena gathers all of her children together.

“I have something I want to talk about with you three..” she begins.

“Is something wrong?” Sonia asks, worried.

“You’re not sick, are you?” Sonic adds.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong...it’s just...I have something to admit,” the Queen slowly pulls something out of her pocket.

“What is it?” Manic asks.

Aleena sets down the object, letting the three of them see it.

It’s a locket, in one side is a picture of the triplets from before they were separated, and the other is a...blue hedgehog with a blonde tuft on top of her head.

“Who is she?” Sonia asks softly, taking silent note of the unfamiliar woman’s resemblance to her blue brother.

“Her name is Bernadette...she...lives in a very hidden part of the world, for her safety, we’ve been so busy fixing what Robotnik ruined that I haven’t spoken to her in months,” the Queen swallows thickly before finishing, “She’s...my lover.”

Her children all get quiet for a moment.

“Cool,” Manic finally breaks the silence.

“Oh, mother! I’m glad you have someone to love!” Sonia hugs her mother.

“Yeah, ma, she looks like a cool lady, maybe we should go meet her,” Sonic suggests.

“That’s a delightful idea, Sonic, I’ll bring her here soon, and I’m sure Bernie will be ecstatic to meet you three,” Aleena smiles.


	2. Bernadette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late/early and I was motivated to finish this by my desire to write my original idea.

It’s been a month since Aleena told her children about her love, and now she finally has Bernadette home.

“Mother!” “Mom!” “Ma!” All three of the triplets rush to greet them at the gates.

“Children, this is Bernadette, Bernie, I’m sure you recognize the kids.” Aleena introduces.

“I do, and it’s amazing to finally meet you three, let me promise you, you are your mother’s pride and joys.” Bernadette offers her hand to Sonic.

Sonic shakes it happily, “mom really loves you too.”

Bernadette laughs softly, before shaking hands with Sonia and Manic as well.

“Why don’t you boys give Bernie a tour, while I handle a few things. Sonia, if you don’t mind helping me?” Aleena offers.

“Okay!” Sonic And Manic agree, leading Bernadette towards the castle.

“But, Mother..” Sonia watches her brothers sadly.

“Sonia, I have something important I need to talk to you about, it will only be a few minutes, and then you can catch up with your brothers.”

“Okay...”  
~~~~  
“So how did you and ma meet?” Manic asks, before getting elbowed by his brother.

“If you don’t mind sharing,” Sonic adds.

“Sonic, I don’t mind answering any questions you or your siblings have for me,” Bernadette laughs. 

She pauses for a moment, possibly to remember the first time she met the Queen “I believe the first time I met Aleena Robotnik was hunting down hedgehogs, and had targeted me, she helped me get to safety and then we started talking and...she broke down, she told me about how much she missed you three, how she had to give you up three years prior.”

“Oh,” Manic looks away awkwardly.

“I spent the night comforting her, and she told me all she knew about how you three were.”

“You really love her, huh?” Sonic asks.

“So much, and I care about you three as well!”

“Thanks, Bernadette,” Manic smiles, “That really means a lot...”

“Hey!” Sonia calls, running to catch up with them, Aleena walking a fair distance behind her.  
~~~~  
After the tour, Aleena had them all gather in the throne room.

They’re surprised to see the Oracle there too.

We have something to discuss with you,” Aleena begins.

“Uh oh, another prophecy?” Manic questions.

“Quite the opposite,” Oracle shakes his head, “We want to give you all three a choice.”

“Sonia and I have already spoken in part about this.”

“Sis? What’s going on?” Sonic asks.

Sonia gets quiet and waits for Aleena and Oracle to continue.

“Young Sonic,” Sonic turns his attention to the Oracle, “Your heart lies somewhere else, does it not?”

“What? No! I’m happy here! I’m glad to be with my family!” Sonic protests.

“Sonic, if you’re in love you should follow your heart, we’ll all be here waiting no matter what happens,” Aleena smiles.

“I-I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Sonic crosses his arms, looking away.

“You will,” Oracle smiles at the blue hedgehog, before shifting his attention to the green one, with a more solemn look, “And Manic, you’ve been worrying nonstop about the people you left behind since joining your siblings on your quest.”

“I mean...I guess, but...” Manic trails off.

“Hmm...” Oracle nods

“Aleena,” the purple Hedgehog jumps when the Oracle mentions her, “You’ve been questioning if you’ve been treating the love of your life with the love she deserves.”

“I-this isn’t about me!”

“Yes it is.”

“You!”

“The three of you aren’t content with your current lives, but young Sonia is.”

“Where is this going?”

“It should be obvious.”

“I think he’s saying that each of you need to do what you really need to not just what you’re responsible for,” Bernadette hums.

“Yes, I am, but I will let you decide what that means.”

With that the Oracle is gone and the hedgehogs are left to decide what he meant.

“Aleena...you did always promise to show me some of the “Most beautiful” places on Möbius once the war was over,” Bernadette wraps her arms around the queen’s shoulders.

“I did...”

“Sonic’s has *his* secret lover to get back to!” Manic teases.

“Shut up!” Sonic huffs.

“This...This isn’t us saying goodbye...is it?” Sonia asks, with tears in her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself.

“Never again, Sonia, this is...us understanding that we all have things we need to do in our lives, and that families don’t have to be right next to you to be close,” Aleena assures.

“So wait...are we leaving?”

“For a bit,” Aleena looks to Bernadette, “To find ourselves, and maybe some more.”

“Well...be safe,” Sonia smiles.

“Wait, we’re just leaving Sonia here alone?” Sonic questions.

“Sonia and I spoke about this already, and we agreed that we can all keep in touch and help from wherever we go. Sonia is staying here for now because she doesn’t have anywhere else she needs to go, Bernie and I can come back quickly if she needs a single thing,” Aleena explains.  
~~~~  
Sonic, after some personal debating, went off to just see what a more peaceful world held for him, Manic took the old van and decided to go make sure the former “poor areas” were getting treated with the same respect as everywhere else, and to help out wherever he could, and Aleena and Bernadette went to travel to all of the beautiful places Aleena couldn’t properly enjoy while she was on the run.

Sonia stayed behind, by choice to take care of the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.< yeah...bad.


End file.
